nfsmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock cars
There are 32 Stock cars in the game. Lexus Is300 It's the first stock car in the game, It's biggest weakness is It's acceleration, It might have a few problems winning races, However It handles well and quite very stable at corners. Fiat Punto Like the Lexus, It handles very well It also accelerates nicely, It shows It's strongest points for races, Nevertheless It's useless for photo tickets due to It's top speed. Chevrolet Cobalt SS This is the cheapest car in the game, It accelerates pretty well but It has a bad handling. It's by the far one of the best interesting cars in the game. VW Golf GTI This is by the far the best starter car, It handles very well and accelerates nicely It is also useful for achieving photo tickets and milestone events. Audi TT This is one of the most enjoyable cars to steer, It has a great acceleration and It's top speed's pretty high and useful. Audi A3 It's a little bit faster than the Tt, But It hanles much worser,It's not the good when it comes to acceleration, The A3 can be also used as a second car. Mitsubishi Eclipse The Eclipse is a wonderful car, It offers a good handling and speed, And It's a car that should be interesting. Audi A4 Audi A4 is a typical limousine, It might look great but It has some horrible parameters and poor acceleration, The other cars are much interesting Toyota Supra It's one of the most interesting cars in the game, The car handles and steers very well, It's one of the best cars to drive on tracks with a lot of straights and mild corners. Renault Clio V6 Clio is a smart little car, It shows most of its advantages on the tracks with a lot of tight corners, This vehicle will probably prove to be most interesting for those players Who prefers cars with better handling. Mazda RX-8 Mazda RX-8 seems like a very interesting proposition, It might be slower than the V6 and the Supra but more stable, Players will also feel a difference while taking more challenging corners. Cadillac CTS Cadillac Cts is one of the most useless cars this game has to offer, This car is very slow and handles horribly, Like the A4 Ford Mustang GT This Mustang is powerful enough, Sadly It's handling is terrible, It's worse than the Eclipse or even the Supra. Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VIII Is one of the best cars, It has a 4WD drive so, It handles pretty good, It's also very agile This car has the speed, power and is very useful. Mercedes Benz SL500 Is one of the least interested cars, The SL 500 seems like a fast vehicle. Sadly, it turns out that it doesn't handle very well and its being easily outrunned by the other cars, SL 500 is a little bit more useful on the tracks located by the freeways. Category:List of cars Category:Article stubs